Insert actual title when thought of here
by mustacheman1234
Summary: What happens when one bullet is all it takes to make someone fall in love with you? Find out in this story as it progresses. Rated M just in case.


Hey everybody it is me, mustacheman1234 and after months of writers block, I finally feel motivated enough to write another fan fiction and this is a bit of a random idea I got after reading two stories (Frozen Hearts and outcasts) by kallingmekiprix who is one of my favorite authors out of all the fan fiction world. Now about the story, it is going to be M/M (Volibearxwukong with hints of Garenxmissfortune) so if you don't like it then please navigate away there will not be sex unless the whole moderators deleting sexual stories bullsh!t gets resolved. Please no flaming, please criticize my work and give me pointers on how to improve my work. And I don't own anything except the plotline so please don't sue me, now on with the story.

Wukong's POV.

It was a calm and peace full day at the institute, birds chirping, light breezes, and a calming sky. I was jumping around from tree to tree practicing my jumping in a field with lots of trees behind the institute.

When all of a sudden I felt something hit me square in the chest, it was one of Caitlyn's bullets knocking me to the ground when I was in mid jump and out of the corner of my eye while I was falling, I saw Volibear chasing after Caitlyn before I blacked out from the fall.

Volibear's POV.

Caitlyn and I never really liked each other and didn't hang out much, but when we did, we usually started bickering and left in opposite directions of each other.

But this time it went to far, we started bickering like usual but then it got out of hand and we started full on fighting, bullets fired, claws swung, and Wukong stuck in the cross fire, and from out of nowhere,

Jayce ran up and tried to calm us down which kind of worked after about five minutes and he told us to walk away from each other. And so, Caitlyn walked away completely oblivious to Wukong, but I was not however and went over to see if he was okay but he did not respond. I shook him a bit to see if I could get him to wake up but did not succeed, so I picked him up gently and hurried over to the infirmary, where Soraka was at the desk when I rushed in.

"What happened?" Soraka asked when she saw Wukong in my arms.

"Caitlyn and I were bickering like usual but it got out of hand and we started full on fighting and one of Caitlyn's bullets went astray hitting Wukong in the chest nocking him out mid jump from tree to tree." I said back to Soraka and she nodded.

"Can you set him down on one of the infirmary beds?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I set him down on the bed that was right beside me.

"Now, I will need to preform a thorough examination to make sure no bones are broken and to see if the bullet pierced thee skin before I can tell you his condition with absolute certainty." Said Soraka.

"I completely understand" I replied back.

**One "thorough examination" later** still Volibear's POV.

"No bones were broken during the fall, the bullet did not puncture Wukong's skin, and I'll give him some medicine to decrease swelling in the brain incase he got a concussion but after that, all we will be able to do is wait". Said Soraka.

"The fact that no bones are broken and the bullet did not puncture his skin is good news, but the fact that he might have gotten a concussion is not good news." I said back. She nodded in understanding

"Oh and I almost forgot, if you want to stay, you can." She said.

"Thanks, I think I will stay for a few hours while I think about stuff." I said as a response.

Wukong's POV. **1hour and 30 minutes later**

I woke up slowly opening my eyes to see Volibear sitting in a chair at my bedside looking like he was thinking about something.

"Volibear?" I said which made him jump and me laugh a bit because he didn't notice me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine I guess, I am still in a small bit of pain though." Volibear nodded in understanding.

"That was quite a fall you took thanks to one stray bullet from Caitlyn's gun." Said Volibear.

"So let me guess, you and Caitlyn were fighting and she was trying to shoot you and missed hitting me in mid jump?" I asked Volibear.

"Yep that's basically it" Volibear said to me.

"Well, I am tired and need to get some sleep for tomorrow because I am going back to Freljord for a few days, queen Ashe wanted me to go there to do something she would tell me about when I got there." He said to me.

"Wait!" I said to him.

"What?" He replied back.

"Thank you for taking the time to get me to the infirmary and stuff like that." I told Volibear.

"Your welcome, it's the least I could do. After all, you saved my life from the creepy little insect things that tried to eat me alive in your jungle before you even met me." Volibear said back to me.

"And if you don't mind me asking, why did you stay with me when you knew you needed sleep for your trip to Freljord tomorrow?" I asked Volibear.

"I stayed because you are my one true best friend, and I wanted to know that you were alright after the fall." Volibear said.

"Alright goodnight Volibear." I said to him

"Goodnight Wukong." He replied. I closed my eyes slowly falling into the abyss of sleep.

Volibear's POV.

Of course I would not tell him the real reason about why I stayed with him that whole time. I love him; I love him like there is no tomorrow. And if I were to tell him, I'm sure he would think I was disgusting, never want to see me again, and never want anything to do with me ever again but I have to tell him sometime and I think tomorrow is as good a time as any, I thought to myself. I got to my room and walked over to my bed and collapsing on it to due to sheer tiredness.

**The next day** Wukong's POV.

I awoke the next morning thinking about how Volibear saved me yesterday and started to feel something extremely warm in my stomach, I knew I had feelings for Volibear before but nothing as strong as this, I have to tell him, I thought to myself. So I got up to go find Volibear's room walking to the Freljord hall where I ran into Volibear.

"Hello Wukong, I was just going to the mess hall for breakfast, would you like to come and join me?" He asked me

"Sure I'd love to." I replied. As we made our way to the cafeteria, we got in line and waited for the waffles they were serving for breakfast. As we got to the end of the line were greeted by the cashier. Who charged us like usual for meals here. After we paid we walked around cafeteria looking for a place to sit. We found a table and sat down at it and as we ate, we decided to talk about last weeks match between Tristanna, Zilean, Rammus, Alistar, and Fizz (Blue team) against Ashe, Olaf, Soraka, Ezreal, and Jayce (Purple team).

"I can't believe blue team won that after Jayce got a pentakill on blue team." I said,

"I know right? And AP Tristanna was killer." Said Volibear.

"True, and I ate my waffles very quickly so I am finished" I told Volibear

"Me too. And can I talk to you about something." Said Volibear.

"Sure." I told him.

"While, ever since you saved me from the insects in your jungle and we became best friends I had feelings for you, feelings that run deeper then friendship." Volibear said.

"So are you trying to tell me you love me?" I asked?

"Yes, I love you, I will die to protect you, and I will love you for ever, and hope you love me too." Volibear said to me.

"I have always had feelings for you too, since we became best friends. But what you did yesterday amplified those feelings, made me really fall in love with the caring side of you. So what I am basically saying is I LOVE YOU." I leaned up to his face and He leaned down to mine and we slowly locked lips enjoying every second of that kiss.

**End of chapter one**

Well, that's it for chapter one. And I would like to thank kallingmekiprix for letting me use their idea for the whole institute thing, anyways please review so I can keep my motivation up and keep writing chapters. Okay thanks bye.


End file.
